parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
TV-Show Spoof of "Goldie & Bear". Cast: *Goldie Locks - Anna (Frozen) *Jack Bear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Mama Bear - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Papa Bear - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Little Red Riding Hood - Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Beanstalk Jack - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Humpty Dumpty - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Three Little Pigs - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy (Disney) *Big Bad Wolf - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Phil the Good Wolf - Mushu (Mulan) *Jack and Jill - Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Jack B. Nimble - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Jack Horner - Pinocchio *Mother Goose - Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *Granny - Aunt Cass (Big Hero 6) *Fairy Godmother - Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *Jack's Mom - Phoebe Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Little Old Women - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Little Old Women's Kids - Kion (The Lion Guard), Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Little Mike - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Big Bart - Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *King's Men - King Triton (The Little Mermaid), Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas), and Zeus (Hercules) *Itsy - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Vern the Inchworm - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Vern the Firefly - Squeaks the Butterfly (The Fox and the Hound) *Skippy - Bambi *Skippy's Mom - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *The Trolls - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Giant - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Cow - Abigail the Cow (The Fox and the Hound) *Goosey - Jim Crow and his brothers (Dumbo) *Brian - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Tooth Fairy - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *Frog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Gingerbread Witch - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Little Witch Rosita - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Thumbelina - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Wood's Men - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Magic Gnome - Yen Sid (Fantasia) *Magic Cobbler - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Prince Charming - Kristoff (Frozen) *Robin Locks - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Marian Locks - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Pops the Weasel - Scar (The Lion King) *Rumplestiltskin - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Adorable Norm - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Sprites - Donald Duck, José Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Old Man Winter - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Gramma May - Madame Adelaide (The Aristocats) *Gingerbread Jimmy - Timon (The Lion King) *Mary Mary - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Gene the Genie - Genie (Aladdin) Gallery: Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1883.jpg|Anna as Goldie Locks Elmo in Sesame Street.jpg|Elmo as Jack Bear Celia mae monsters inc.png|Celia Mae as Mama Bear Mike Wazowski.png|Make Wazowski as Papa Bear Loretta Callisto.jpg|Loretta Callisto as Little Red Riding Hood Miles Callisto 1.jpg|Miles Callisto as Beanstalk Jack Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Humpty Dumpty Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Baley Minnie Mouse (Classic).jpg|Minnie Mouse as Twigs Goofy.svg.png|Goofy as Brix MaleficentDragon.jpg|Dragon Maleficent as Big Bad Wolf The-great-stone-dragon-Mushu-mushu-10376295-352-240.jpg|Mushu as Phil the Good Wolf Hiro-and-Gogo.jpg|Hiro Hamada and Gogo Tomago as Jack and Jill Index-0.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Jack B. Nimble Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Jack Horner 004113223648.jpg|Mama Odie as Mother Goose Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg|Aunt Cass as Granny Tinkerbell.Silvermist.png|Silvermist as Fairy Godmother Phoebe Callisto Pose.jpg|Phoebe Callisto as Jack's Mom Nala (2).png|Nala as Little Old Women Kion the lion guard.png|Kion, Thelionking2 035.jpg|Young Kiara, 310007 1257089247255 500 296.jpg|and Young Kovu as Little Old Women's Kids Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Little Mike Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-791.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Big Bart Triton.png|King Triton as Sir Reginald Poca father.jpg|Chief Powhatan as Sir Kenneth Zeus hercules.png|Zeus as Sir Dwight Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as Itsy Fox-disneyscreencaps com-3471.jpg|Squeaks the Caterpillar as Vern the Inchworm Fox-disneyscreencaps com-8754.jpg|Squeaks the Butterfly as Vern the Firefly Bambi.png|Bambi as Skippy BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Skippy's Mother The Bear The Fox and the Hound.jpg|The Bear as the Troll Baymax Render.png|Baymax as the Giant Fox-disneyscreencaps com-901.jpg|Abigail as the Cow Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his brothers as Goosey Aristocats909.jpg|Roquefort as Brian Unnamed.jpg|Abby Cadabby as Tooth Fairy Kermit Muppets Most Wanted.png|Kermit the Frog as Frog Madame Medusa.gif|Madame Medusa as Gingerbread Witch Melody.jpg|Melody as Little Witch Rosita Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1060.jpg|Honey Lemon as Thumbelina Classic bugsbunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Wood's Men Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid as Magic Gnome Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Magic Cobbler Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Prince Charming -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider as Robin Locks Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-7016.jpg|Rapunzel as Marian Locks NEW Scar.png|Scar as Pops the Weasel Scat Cat 001.jpg|Scat Cat as Rumplestiltskin Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Adorable Norm The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg|Donald Duck, José Carioca, and Panchito Pistols as the Sprites Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Old Man Winter Aristocats971.jpg|Madame Adelaide Bonfamille as Gramma May Timon.png|Timon as Gingerbread Jimmy Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Mary Mary Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Gene the Genie Abby Cadabby.jpg Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Vhs